lacordadorofandomcom-20200214-history
WINGS TO FLY
Song: WINGS TO FLY ' ' By:Maestro Fields Kisaragi (Jun Fukuyama), Ritsu Kisaragi (Konishi Katsuyuki), Yukihiro Yagisawa (Kentaro Ito), Chiaki Tougane (Kishou Taniyama), Reiji Myouga (Satoshi Hino) Kiniro no Corda: Blue♪Sky opening Short: '' '' Full: Romaji (Short)= Toberu hazusa ano sora wo omea nu shika dekinai Sou misetsukeru hodo hibikase Sono neiro de Sono kokoro de Asu wo tsukame! Nageyari na kanjou ni nagasarete nigetemo Sono te ni nokoru no wa chiisana puraido sa Konna mon janai honto no kagayaki Motto motto ubatteikeba ii sou sa Kakete ikeru dokomademo (to fight) Yume wa yume de owaranai (to sky) Fly high, fly way Shippu koete ike Kanaderareru kono oto wa omae dake no kiseki sa Sou nandodemo tachiagarunda Sono namida de Sono ryoute de Yume wo tsukame! |-| English (Short)= You should be able to fly in that sky, but it can only be you So, make it resound until it shows With that tone, With that heart Seize tomorrow! Swept away and running away in a reckless emotion What remains in your hand is a small pride It isn't such a thing, it's a real radiance It's alright to snatch it away more and more, that's right You can dash anywhere (to fight) A dream doesn't end with a dream (to the sky) Fly high, fly away Pass through the strong wind The sound that is played is a miracle made only by you So, I stand back up any numer of times needed With those tears With both of your hands Seize that dream! |-| Romaji (Full) = toberu hazusa ano sora wo omae ni shika dekinai So misetsukeru hodo hibikase sono neiro de sono kokoro de asu wo tsukame dareka no sei ni shitari yowasa wo yasashisa to iikaete mitatte nannimo naranai nageyari na kanjou ni nagasarete nigete mo sono te ni nokoru no wa chiisana puraido sa konna monjanai hontou no kagayaki motto (motto) motto (motto) ubatte ikeba ii sousa (Are You Ready to FLY?) kakete ikeru doko made mo (To Fly!!) yume wa yume de owaranai (To Sky!!) Fly High (Fly High) Fly Away (Fly Away) jibun koete ike kanaderareru kono oto wa omae dake no kiseki sa So nandodemo tachiagarunda sono namida de sono ryoute de yume wo tsukame kujike sou na toki wa kioku wo tokeba ii kuyashisa ya munashisa nidoto kurikaesu na annamon janai hanatsu Melody wa fukaku (fukaku) tsuyoku (tsuyoku) kokoro wo yusaburu dakara (Are You Ready to FLY?) toberu hazusa ano sora wa (To Fly!!) omae dake no Sky Blue (To Sky!!) Fly High (Fly High) Fly Away (Fly Away) oitsukenai hodo kikasete kure itsudatte omae ni shika dekinai So misetsukeru hodo hibikase sono neiro de sono kokoro de asu wo tsukame toberu hazusa ano sora wo omae ni shika dekinai So misetsukeru hodo hibikase Woh Oh kakete ikeru doko made mo (To Fly!!) yume wa yume de owaranai (To Sky!!) Fly High (Fly High) Fly Away (Fly Away) jibun koete ike kanaderareru kono oto wa omae dake no kiseki sa So nandodemo tachiagarunda sono namida de sono ryoute de yume wo tsukame |-| English (Full) = Soar into the sky Nobody else but you can do it So resound those charms That tone That passion Seize tomorrow Who is to blame for that tender weakness In other words it just cannot be helped Even if you run away from those careless feelings That small pride will remain in your hand It's not like this reality shines More (More) More (More) It's okay to snatch it away So (Are You Ready to FLY?) Are you ready to fly through thick and thin (To Fly!!) The dream won't end as a dream (To Sky!!) Fly High (Fly High) Fly Away (Fly Away) I can exceed this To be able to play this music We only need your miracle So stand up again and again with Those tears Those hands Seize the dream When you start to feel discouraged Remember that it can be solved Humiliation and emptiness You will never have to feel it again Such a thing as producing a melody Deeply (Deeply) Strongly (Strongly) Shake my heart So (Are You Ready to FLY?) Fly into that sky (To Fly!!) Only your sky is blue (To Sky!!) Fly High (Fly High) Fly Away (Fly Away) So nobody can catch up Always be listening Nobody else but you can do it So resound those charms That tone That passion Seize tomorrow Soar into the sky Nobody else but you can do it So resound those charms Woh Oh Are you ready to fly through thick and thin (To Fly!!) The dream won't end as a dream (To Sky!!) Fly High (Fly High) Fly Away (Fly Away) I can exceed this To be able to play this music We only need your miracle So stand up again and again with Those tears Those hands Seize the dream fr:WINGS TO FLY Category:Songs